Besos
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Un nuevo juego que Izuku había descubierto, incluia llamar a Katsuki tsundere y era algo que le encantaba al descubrir cual era el castigo


**Besos.**

 **Viñeta.**

Izuku suspiro lentamente, Katsuki lo tenía prisionero en una biblioteca de la escuela donde nadie frecuentaba, ya que se encontraba perdida entre tantas cosas, ambos estaban en una parte un poco alejada donde nadie los descubriera al parecer querían tener un poco de privacidad.

—Kacchan, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Izuku descifrando aquello

—Desde hace una semana que no estamos solos, ¿Qué no puedo tener tiempo a solas con mi tonto novio?

—Bueno es debido a los entrenamientos y todo eso... Yo igual te extrañe tanto — dijo Izuku sonrojado

— ¡Hm! Y entonces, ¿Cómo te creeré? —susurro Katsuki cerca de Izuku

—K-Kacchan... aún no me acostumbro a la idea... de que s-somos n-novios

—Ahhhh, esto es aburrido —dijo Katsuki levantándose y agarrando su mochila —mejor me voy a mi cuarto, si quieres ve con tus tontos amigos

Sintió una leve culpa, Izuku en verdad quería entender las actitudes de Katsuki pero era tan diferente y algo de él lo atraía demasiado, agarro su mano jalándolo para que se sentara de nuevo, se decidió a dejar andando y negando sus salvajes sentimientos, recostó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiro, estaba rojo a más no poder pero Izuku sentía esas pequeñas mariposas revolotear lentamente.

—Kacchan deja de ser tsundere —dijo Izuku sonrojado levantando su cabeza hasta poder observarlo un poco

—No soy tsundere

—Si lo eres, aunque no lo admitas, me he dado cuenta que eres un tsundere y...

No pudo continuar más, sus labios habían sido atacados por Katsuki, un leve suspiro por parte de Izuku hizo que Katsuki mordiera el labio de él haciendo que abriera lentamente sus labios, un ataque rápido de la lengua de Katsuki hizo que Izuku suspirara y se dejara llevar por una batalla de lenguas.

Finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire, Izuku observo fijamente a su explosivo novio que sonreía triunfante mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Izuku, él estaba hambriento de los besos que perdieron en una semana y de aquellos labios.

Durante un rato, Katsuki aprovecho para besar de la misma forma a Izuku mientras que él disfrutaba de cada beso, un sabor agridulce que provenía de aquellos besos, algo que se combinaba y hacia aquel sabor que disfrutaban ambos.

—Kacchan aun asi no se me va de lo que eres un tsundere —dijo Izuku sonrojado

—Ohhh acaso quieres otro castigo —comento Katsuki atrayendo a Izuku a sus piernas

—Kacchan eres un tsundere y lo diré mil veces porque se cuál es el castigo —contesto Izuku observando fijamente a Katsuki

—A mi igual me gusta el castigo, pero algún día lo tendré que cambiar —dijo Katsuki divertido abrazando a Izuku por la cintura

—Si lo cambias, ya no será divertido llamarte tsundere...

—Pero aun asi seré tu tsundere, tonto...

Izuku río divertido abrazo detrás de la nuca de Katsuki acercándose lentamente a su novio sintiendo su respiración, un nuevo juego de besos había comenzado donde iban disfrutando de aquellos lentos y apasionados besos, Izuku para su buena fortuna desde ahora hasta después de cierto tiempo lo llamaría tsundere solo para provocarlo.

* * *

 **Hola flanesitos mios :3 o mejor dicho nuevos flanesitos mios :v pues que decir, subire algunas cosas por aqui cuando tenga tiempo y gobernare el mundo muajajajajajajajajajajaaaa -le pegan con la chancla-**

 **Ok pues -3- he hablado seriamente con mi conciencia y dije porque no publicamos todos los fics de wattpad aqui y entonces dije Shi para que mueras de tanto trabajo XDD**

 **Pero la verdad si subire algunos fics que tengo hay en especial los que son long fic pero eso sera para unas horas más o más tarde, solamente los prologos, los capitulos cada dos semanas subire uno :v porque YOLO**

 **Pues nos vemos -u- espero que se unan a la tribu de Yuli-chan, son nuevos flanesitos si esperan mis fics**

 **Lista de fics que seran subidos a este lugar:**

 **1\. Doble Cara -Deku villano-**

 **2\. 9 meses al cuadrado -Mpreg-**

 **3\. 6 meses para enamorarte -Kaminari fem-**

 **4\. Amor mio -Kacchanfem-**

 **Y nada más porque Cura para el amor ya lo publique aqui :v y si son de los que lo han visto en wattpad pero no lo han leido por obras del destino o no sabian de mi existencia diganme hola y declarense nuevos flanesitos -u-**


End file.
